


Gay lil Sebagni

by wakamekan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni is a bottom and you cant change my mind, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Agni, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, Dadbastian, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Im sorry for being horny, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sebastian is socially inept, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Sebastian, please appreciate them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakamekan/pseuds/wakamekan
Summary: Modern Sebagni for the soul... Also a bit of Vintaker and Ranrin! I might add more ships and tags as I go on. Thank u to my boyfriend for editing and beta reading, I cannot spell.also agni is a bottom :)
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Mey-Rin/Ran-Mao (Kuroshitsuji), Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“One black coffee, please,” The dark haired secretary, named Sebastian said, pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

“Coming right up!” An ever so slightly taller employee, dawning a green apron and soft turban grins. Sebastian nods, handing him a five dollar bill.

“Keep the change,” 

“Oh- Thank you!” He turns.

Sebastian sits at a window table, quietly sipping his drink and admiring the view of the city, visible from the windows of the coffee shop. 

_ Good, I still have 30 minutes. _ He thinks, looking up from his watch, sighing; He’d barely have any time for himself since he had started working at the Funtom company. Vincent Phantomhive, the head of the company, was a good man, but he constantly overworked Sebastian. The job paid well, though, and he’d grown to enjoy his time with the company.

“Wait, Baldroy-“ Sebastian hears, before turning his head to the gray haired barista from before, being pushed in front of him. 

“Uh- Hey. Sorry, my friend forced me to talk to you, I’m Arshad,” he nervously smiles.

“I must be intimidating if your friend had to force you to talk to me. Sebastian,” He returns the smile, chuckling slightly.

“Well, you’re wearing a fancy suit and ordered a black coffee. Plus, we rarely see new customers, are you new in town?”

“Not really, no. I usually just get Starbucks, but the only one on my way to work just closed down,” He points with his thumb in the direction of said Starbucks.

“Oh, I see. Where do you work, if you don’t mind me asking?” He sits across from him.

“Funtom-“ He starts- before his words are cut off.

“Woah, really?!” Agni Interrupts. “I’ve always wanted to work at a big company like that,”

“It’s a lot of work… I’d much rather work at a coffee shop,” Sebastian rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Each man to his own, I guess!”

“Yes- I must get going now, though. It was nice meeting you,” He quickly stands, realizing he would be late if he didn’t leave any sooner.

“Oh, alright. Bye… Then…” He sighs as Sebastian runs out the door before he could finish his sentence.

“Did ya’ get ‘is number?” Baldroy asks.

“I forgot…” He frowns, walking back to his place behind the counter.

“Well, maybe ‘ell come back t’morrow, you can ask ‘em then,”

“Yeah!”

“Can I get a black coffee, please?- Oh, Arshad, was it? How are you?” Sebastian smiles, on his new route to work.

“Yeah, you can call me Agni though. I’m doing well, and you?” 

“The same, thank you,”

Agni turns to the coffee machine to make his order.

“Ey, ya’ gonna ask for ‘is number now? Or do I hafta do it for ya’?” Baldroy whispers.

“I’ll just write it on his cup… Less confrontational,” Agni grabs a sharpie, jotting down his phone number before sliding the cup over to the businessman. Sebastian raises an eyebrow before softly grinning.

“Thank you,” He pays, another five dollar bill, letting Agni keep the change. He was running late, so decided to have his coffee on his way to work rather than in the shop.

“Bet ‘es rich,”

“Bard!” 

Sebastian looks at the number scribbled on his cup, dialing it into his phone. He was finally on his break, so he figured he’d call him before he forgets, or before he was too busy to be able to.

“Hello! Who is this?” Agni responds.

“Sebastian, is this Agni?”

“Oh, yes! I’m glad you called, I was worried you wouldn’t,”

“I was worried about dialing the wrong number…” They both chuckle slightly. “Anyways, I was just calling to save your contact. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Yup! I work mornings every weekday, so I’ll see you!” 

“Alright then, have a good day,” Sebastian hangs up, a slight smile across his face.

“Who was that?” Meyrin, his coworker, asks. 

“Hm? Oh, someone I met at that coffee shop down the block,”

“Oh, I know what shop ya’ talking about! I’ve been there a few times, itsa cute shop, yes!”

“Indeed, since the local Starbucks closed down I’ve started going there. It’s cheaper and better anyways,”

“I don’t think tha quality matters very much for ya, Sebastian. You only eva get black coffee, yes!”

“Well, actually, it does. The higher the quality of the-“

“Nevermind, I don’t wanna hear ya’ talk ‘bout coffee for tha rest a’ break,” 

“Fair,” He chuckles.

“Hey,” Sebastian walked up to the counter for the third day in a row, on his way he was quite excited to see Agni again.

“Hello! The usual?” The white haired man asks.

“Yes, thank you,”

“Already made it! Since we only have two regular customers this early in the morning, I like to make them a few minutes ahead of time. You always get here at 7:30, so… I guessed,”

“Oh, wow. You really care about this job, don’t you?” Sebastian widens his eyes a bit.

“Yeah! I mean, all of the customers and my

coworkers are my friends, I live alone so they’re basically my family too.”

“I’m the same about my work too, I enjoy making children happy with our products…”

“You talk so proper, where are you from?”

“The outskirts of London. You?”

“Northern India, the Hindu regions,”

“Oh, nice… Uh, I should get going,”

“Yes, of course! Uh- actually, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to hand out this weekend?”

“Sure, just text me the details later. Have a good day, Agni,”

“You too!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian doesn’t understand slang part one

_ “hey, r u out of work?”  _ Sebastian cocks his head towards his phone, picking it up.

“ _ Yes.” _

_ “u wanna see a movie?” _

_ “I assume you mean together, if that’s the case, then yes.” _

_ “lmao, ok! Uhh, I’ll look for one” _

_ “What does “lmao” mean?” _

_ “laughing my ass off” _

_ “Oh dear, what a horrid analogy.” _

_ “it’s just a joke! anyways, does a horror movie sound good?” _

_ “I am fine with anything, though your grammar is subpar, I must say.” _

_ “not everyone is a posh british man. im sleepy, so i’ll see you tomorrow.” _

_ “Sleep well, Agni.” _

Sebastian gives a soft grin, putting his phone down and returning to his laptop. He decided to work longer nights at home, so he’d have more time in the morning to stay at the shop. Something was oddly comforting about it. It made his days feel shorter, and happier, even Meyrin had noticed his attitude change. 

He softly sighed, shutting his laptop and getting ready for bed.

“Sebastian!” Agni calls out, waving frantically.

“Agni, there you are,” He responds, walking to where he was standing.

“I’m glad you could make it,”

“Of course, I don’t even remember the last time I went out with someone,”

“Ha, same,” He chuckles. 

“Shall we head inside?”

“Yeah!” 

The two make their way into the theater, deciding to get some drinks and popcorn beforehand. They take a seat in the very back of the theater and talk through the ads at the beginning.

“Ah, it’s finally starting,” Sebastian sighs as the lights dim.

Agni turns towards the screen, already tense, as they had chosen a horror movie. 

“You’re not scared, are you?” Sebastian whispers.

“Of course not…” He mumbles, biting his sleeve, jumping immediately after because of a jumpscare.

“I think you’re a little scared. Wanna hold my hand?” He teases, snickering lightly.

He blushes, turning back to the movie.

“That was a pretty good movie, thank you for inviting me,” Sebastian says, walking out of the theatre.

“Of course. I liked it too,”

“Would you like to get together again next weekend?”

“Sure! I’d love that,”

“Alright. I’ll see you Monday then. Drive safe, okay?”

“Okay!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he didnt drive safely

Sebastian walked into the coffee shop, now his regular routine. Though, he notices Agni wasn’t there as he walked up to the counter. Instead, a blonde man with a stubbly chin stood in his place, he smelled of cigarettes and his eyebags were prominent.

“Where’s Agni?”

“Oh, you ‘is boyfriend? ‘E got inta a car crash last night. ‘E’ll be alright, e’s got some broken bones but nothin fatal. ‘F ya wanna visit him e’s awake, I saw ‘em this mornin’. ‘M sure ‘ed appreciate it,”

“Oh dear… I wish I could, but I cannot miss work. I will try to afterwards.”

“Y’ still want y’ coffee?”

“Yes… Yes please,”

Sebastian sighs, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his temples. It was only 10 am, and he was worried about Agni. He was one of his only friends at the moment, and even so, his other friends are incredibly busy and can’t spend time with him. 

“What’s tha’ frown for?” Meyrin leans over the cubicle divider. 

“Hm? Oh, hello Meyrin. Please do not worry about it, and get back to work before you get yelled at,”

“I’ve got plenty a’ time, and I’ve finished most a’ my work for the day, yes! So tell me what’s goin on, will ya?” She rolls her chair over.

“Jesus…” He sighs, rubbing his eyes and then looking back at her. “One of my acquaintances got into an accident, I was told he was okay, but I am still worried. I have not gotten a chance to speak to him yet…”

“Oh no, that’s terrible, yes. Are ya’ goin’ ta visit him durin’ break?”

“I do not believe I have time, but I will try to call him,”

“Alright, well try not ta worry too much. I’m sure e’s okay, yes!”

“Thank you, Meyrin. Now get to work,” 

“Fine,” she pouts, flashing a grin before rolling her chair back to her desk.

Sebastian exhales, attempting to drown his thoughts in work, hoping the time would pass faster.

“Finally.” He mutters as the clock hits 1:00 PM, and he makes his way to a secluded hallway, taking his phone out and dialing Agni’s number. He fidgets with his other hand as he listens to the dull call tone.

“Hello?” Agni picks up, a wave of relief washed over Sebastian.

“Agni, your coworker told me what happened. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m alright… Uh, my arm is broken, but otherwise I’m fine,” 

“I’m glad to hear that you’re okay… Is there any way I can see you?”

“I mean, I’ll be out tomorrow morning. Since it’s the weekend you can probably drop by my place. Uh- If that’s okay with you of course,”

“I’d love to, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Take care, Agni,” 

Agni paused, a smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah. You too, Sebastian,”

With that, the call ended. Sebastian went back to work, and Agni continued to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i love men. do u love men? cuz i love men. also i love sebagni. like zooweemama, they r in love!

_ ‘I’m on my way’  _ Sebastian texts, putting his phone in his pocket and making his way to his car.

‘ _ Alright :)’ _

Within 20 minutes, a soft knock came from Agni’s apartment door. It was the late afternoon, and Agni still hadn’t gotten out of bed. Without being able to go to work, and his obvious setback, he was feeling a bit unmotivated.

“Hey,” He smiles, opening the door to the handsome, black haired man.

“Hello. It’s good to see you,” He grins softly.

“You too,” Agni stepped aside and opened the door wider to let Sebastian in. He stepped inside, taking in the various elements of his small home. Framed pictures of him and others, friends or family, Sebastian assumed, lined the shelves. Other pictures of scenery hung from the walls, incense and candles scattered across the room.

“It’s a bit messy, sorry. I haven’t been able to clean,”

“No worries, though I do enjoy cleaning quite a bit, I’d love to help out,”

“Ah- it’s alright, thank you,”

“Mh… You’re doing alright though, yes?”

“I guess. It’s been a little hard to adjust, I’ve never broken a bone, and I can’t go back to work for a bit. Plus, work was really the only thing I ever did…”

“That’s understandable, I often don’t know what to do with myself on breaks or weekends. I end up never using my vacation days, I guess it’s handy incase something happens, though,”

“Yeah, same! I guess we’re both workaholics,” Agni chuckles.

“Perhaps,” Sebastian looks around the room once again, noticing a few picture frames hung on walls. “Hey, who are those people in all of these pictures?”

“Oh, my best friends, really. The woman is Mina, we grew up together. The other person is Soma, he’s a lot younger than me, I guess I think of him like a son? They both live in India though, they didn’t want to leave. Had their reasons, of course. I miss them a lot, and it’s hard to keep in touch- Sorry, I’m rambling,”

“No, it’s quite alright. I still don’t know much about you,”

“Oh” Agni chuckles a bit. “Well, yeah, because they live in a different country in all we really only end up talking once a month at most. I do plan to go visit this summer, though. It’s been a few years,” Agni trails off, a soft smile across his face as he reminisces of the past.

“I lived in London my whole life, though I haven’t kept in touch with any of my friends from there. l actually moved for work,”

“Oh yeah, isn’t Funtom originally a British company?”

“Yes. I work for the CEO, so when he decided to move offices I had to come along,” Sebastian explains, sitting on the leather sofa. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asks.

“No, thank you,” The raven haired man waved his hands in dismissal.

“Oh, well I haven’t eaten today so I’m gonna-“ Agni starts before being interrupted.

“You haven’t eaten? It’s nearly 3 in the afternoon,”

“Well, yeah… I didn’t get out of bed until you got here,” He explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll make you something, alright? You just got out of the hospital, so you should rest,”

Agni opens his mouth in denial, but in the weeks of knowing Sebastian, he’d learned how incredibly stubborn he was. He decided it wasn’t worth it to argue, so he nodded and walked to his bedroom. 

On the other hand, Sebastian realized he didn’t have much to work with. Though, he managed to throw a decent meal together within 30 minutes. 

“Agni, may I come in?” He knocks at the bedroom door, carrying a plate of food.

“Mh…” The other man sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. Sebastian makes his way inside, handing the plate to Agni.

“How’d you manage to make this? I have like 3 things in my pantry,”

“I have my ways. Please eat now, is there anything else you need?”

“Thank you, but you’ve already done so much to help. You’re the only person who came to check on me, Baldroy only came to drop off some stuff I left at work…”

“Well, I guess neither of us have close friends besides each other,”

“Yeah… I’m glad we met, Sebastian,” Agni smiles.

“I’m glad we met as well,”


End file.
